¿Puedo dormir contigo?
by Zelka Renji
Summary: Oliver es un niño demasiado mimado, y con tal de no pasar frío ha decidido rogar a James el poder quedarse a dormir con él... ¡Niño, niño, cuidado con lo que haces! Nunca se sabe qué puede ocasionar una "inocencia" mal orientada... Human!JamesxOliver Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon.


_Dedicado a Camy Master... _

_Feliz cumpleaños super atrasado xDD!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia._

* * *

_**Advertencia!: El contenido de esta historia involucra una relación chicoxchico al igual que escenas sexuales no aptas para todo mundo, se recomienda discreción...**_

* * *

En una fría, aunque no tanto, noche de otoño, un rubiecito de aproximadamente 12 años de edad se había despertado, y envuelto en una cobija, se había dirigido a un paso lento hasta la habitación de su compañero, un muchacho de más o menos, 16 de edad que dormía plácidamente con apenas una sábana que lo cubría, a pesar de las temperaturas bajas que habían.

El chico se acercó a la cama del mayor, y después de encender una lámpara cercana a esta, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para no tener la necesidad de hablar tan fuerte para ser escuchado. "James~"

"Mnh~" El recién sólo emitió un suspiro

"James…" Impaciente, el niño comenzó a mover el brazo del mayor.

"Grrr~" El mayor, profundamente dormido, lanzó un manotazo para apartar aquello que lo molestaba…

…Y el chiquillo, harto, decidió por casi gritarle al oído. "James!"

El recién mencionado por fin abrió los ojos, y al momento, un tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas debido a la cercanía del chico.

"Oh, Oliver! Disculpa, estaba muy- espera" James volteó a ver el reloj notando que era la 1:30 de la madrugada… "No es que no disfrute de tu compañía, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar arropado en tu cama, durmiendo…" El joven se había sentado en la cama, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba al niño, que tenía un aspecto tierno y gracioso debido a su enorme camisa de pijama que le colgaba hacia un lado, mostrando ligeramente uno de sus hombros, su expresión adormilada era mucho más notoria, dado que no cargaba sus habituales vendajes que normalmente le cubrían parcialmente el rostro y sus preciosos mechones rubios se encontraban alborotados, todo para ser complementado por un edredón que era arrastrado al tratar de cubrir su pequeño y delicado semblante.

"No puedo dormir, tengo mucho frío, James… ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?"

James no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse ante la petición. "P-pero, Oliver-"

"Anda~" Lloriqueó el chiquillo "¡Prometo portarme bien y no ocupar mucho espacio, pero déjame dormir contigo!"

James terminó suspirando, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su somnoliento amigo fuera de la cama, porque bien sabía que incluso por pequeñeces como esta, Oliver era capaz de armar un escándalo. Y a pesar de ser un capricho, no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, disfrutaba (y mucho) de la compañía del chico. "Está bien, ven acá…" Murmuró mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando un buen espacio para que el rubio se metiera y arropara. Cuando lo hizo, el menor se introdujo rápidamente bajo la sábana y tendió su enorme edredón azul sobre esta para poder cubrirse y sentirse tibio.

"¡Gracias, James!" Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a manera de buenas noches, aunque este terminó por rozar las comisuras de los labios del mayor, provocando en este un gran nerviosismo y un notable sonrojo. A pesar, Oliver se acostó y acomodó rápidamente, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el descanso.

"N-no hay problema…"

James se recostó también, y dado que Oliver le había dado la espalda, decidió darse al menos unos minutitos para contemplarle un poco más. Se giró un poco y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, observando al chico con mayor atención. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después de todo, no siempre se tiene a la persona que más amas en el mundo, acostada a tu lado a tan sólo centímetros de tu alcance….

"¿James?

La piel del recién mencionado se erizó al asustarse por su repentino llamado….

"¿S-si, Oliver?"

"¿Me abrazas, por favor?"

"Eeeh… S-si" El mayor estiró rápidamente el brazo hacia el buró y apagó la luz de la lámpara, acto seguido, se acercó un poco más al chico, y con mucho cuidado, deslizó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo un poco más, hasta llegar el punto de poder sentir su frágil espalda en su pecho y algunos rebeldes mechones dorados rozando su rostro. Oliver, al sentir el contacto, emitió un suspiro y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo para recibir la tibieza del cuerpo de James, aunque esto no hizo más que poner en un serio aprieto al mayor. Si bien el menor estaba ya dormitando presa de la relajación, el corazón de James estaba latiendo a velocidades casi inhumanas. Ante tal cercanía, podía sentir la dulce fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, podía sentir cada vez que suspirara, cada suave murmullo y ronroneo, cada movimiento de sus extremidades, por mínimo que fuera, lo ponía al límite. Sobre todo, que el trasero del niño se encontraba rozando la parte inferior de su vientre… Y todos sabemos que eso no es nada bueno en un muchacho.

Debido a la respiración agitada de James en su cuello, a Oliver le dio un escalofrío, por lo que, inquieto, arqueo un poco la espalda y jaló los brazos del mayor tratando de arroparse además de encoger sus piernas hacia su pecho, rozando así por accidente la virilidad del castaño. En ese momento, la reacción natural en el cuerpo de James ya no pudo ser contenida. El mayor comenzó a sentir la presión en sus pantalones gracias a su erección, mientras que su sonrojo y nerviosismo aumentaban al máximo. Más porque ahora, la camisa de pijama de Oliver había se había bajado de un lado, descubriendo su cuello y parte de su hombro, dejando su piel desnuda a tan sólo centímetros de la boca de James. Ya no lo soportaba… Necesitaba algo… Por muy mínimo que fuera, necesitaba algo para poder satisfacer aunque sea un poco su necesidad. Quizás… Quizás una caricia bastaría… Después de todo, Oliver ya estaba dormido, no se daría cuenta… James acercó su boca lentamente hasta el cuello de su amigo, hasta lograr rozar con sus labios la blanca y suave piel del chico. Decidió darle un pequeño beso, estaba seguro de que tan sólo con eso podría continuar la noche. Gracias al contacto, James pudo sentir la dulce piel del chico, disfrutándola aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos. En ese preciso momento, Oliver abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo, sonrojado y sorprendido por la acción. James, por su parte, sólo atinó a avergonzarse por lo que había cometido, así que se alejó un poco dando espacio para que Oliver se girara totalmente y quedara frente a él.

"O-Oliver, verás, yo- …" James había comenzado a tartamudear, realmente nervioso tratando de buscar alguna justificación para su acto, más Oliver mantenía una expresión sorprendida. Cuando James dio todo por perdido, hizo una pequeña mueca de desilusión y avergonzado desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultarse.

"Lo que quiero decir es que… Yo-"

James ya no pudo terminar la frase. Oliver lo había abrazado y le había dado un pequeño y leve, pero muy poderoso beso en la boca.

"Tonto" Murmuró Oliver mientras separaba sus labios, luego le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa "Esas cosas no se hacen cuando uno está dormido…"

James se sorprendió demasiado, llegando a la incredibilidad, más ya no le importó nada. Impulsado por una confianza renovada, rodeó a Oliver con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo a él para poder besarlo, disfrutando de la cálida y deliciosa sensación de los suaves labios del rubio menor. Oliver, feliz porque al fin había sucedido lo que siempre había esperado, sólo atinó a rodear el cuello de James con sus brazos, buscando atraerlo y a pesar de su inexperiencia, demostrarle que lo amaba. El mayor, que al parecer ya estaba comenzando a ser víctima de sus hormonas, empujó suavemente a Oliver para que quedara acostado sobre la cama, mientras que este se colocaba a gatas sobre él, aun tratando de mantener el contacto de sus bocas. Deseoso de más, acarició con su lengua los labios del chico, quien los abrió mediante un gemido, dando oportunidad a James de introducir su lengua a su boca y probar su dulce y suculento sabor. Oliver, a pesar de sentir extraño e invadido, no lo alejó ni trató de apartarse. De hecho, trató de corresponder dentro de sus capacidades, aunque James llevaba la delantera, jugando y succionando por momentos la lengua del niño rubio, por lo que sólo se aferrarse a la camisa de pijama de su amigo con una mano, mientras que la otra le sujetaba del cabello.  
James, sin perder el tiempo, había deslizado sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo del chico, llevándolos hasta los botones de su pijama, arreglándoselas para poder desabrocharlos y bajarle la tela, descubriendo el torso del niño. Sus manos, frías e inquietas, tocaban la piel aún tibia del niño, provocando escalofríos y alguno que otro quejido ahogado. Pronto, desprendió sus labios de los de Oliver, comenzando a besar su mejilla, y bajar mediante besos por su cuello, llegando hasta su clavícula, la cual lamió de manera lenta, para después succionar en cierta región dejando una pequeña pero muy notoria marca, ocasionándole así un quejido agudo similar a un gemido.

"Lo disfrutas, ¿no es así?" Preguntó James en un tono seductor al oído del niño, que sonrojado y avergonzado giró el rostro, tratando de ocultarse.

James, mordió levemente su labio mientras que inspeccionaba la figura de Oliver. Era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado. Llevó su boca hasta su pecho, dándole besos y lamidas, sonriendo mientras sus manos acariciaban con frenesí la espalda del niño. Cuando llegó a su pequeño pezón rosado y erecto, lo tomó entre sus dientes y comenzó a morderlo al tiempo que con su mano hacía un proceso similar con el del lado contrario, causando que algunos gritos ahogados escaparan de la boca de Oliver mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa, de manera que pareciera que la quería desgarrar. James sonrió satisfecho para sí, se detuvo y volvió a los labios del chico, dándole otro apasionado beso, procurando distraerlo mientras se deshacía de su propia camisa de pijama. Cuando lo logró, tomó a Oliver con delicadeza y lo alzó para poder arrancarle la propia, además de tomar cierta ventaja y quitarle el pantalón. Oliver, al notar que ya no lo cubría nada más que su blanca ropa interior, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir vergüenza, soltando los labios de James y ocultando un poco su rostro. James, divertido por su acción, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"No te avergüences…" Acarició con suma delicadeza su abdomen con los dedos, deslizándolos hacia su vientre, "Yo creo que eres lo más hermoso que he visto alguna vez… Y te lo voy a recompensar"

Diciendo esto, James introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciar el pequeño miembro de Oliver, quien apenas sintió que los dedos de James rozaron su intimidad, cerró con fuerza los ojos y gimió, debido a su natural sensibilidad debido al hecho de ser totalmente virgen. James no pudo evitar sentir ternura, aunque también la inocencia del chico despertaba cada vez más su deseo y tal vez, hasta la lujuria que había permanecido muy bien oculta. Retirando su mano, se levantó un poco y fue hasta la altura de las piernas de Oliver, comenzando a besar su abdomen y bajando lentamente hasta su vientre. Al verse interrumpido por la tela, decidió quitarla, dejando totalmente desnudo al más joven, el cual trató de cubrirse con las manos, avergonzado. El mayor, tomó sus manos y dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, le susurró "Se un niño bueno y comparte conmigo…" Dicho esto, lo tomó de las muñecas con una mano y las apartó, mientras que llevaba la segunda mano hasta su miembro, sujetándolo para introducirlo lentamente a su boca. Oliver comenzó a quejarse un poco, tratando de zafar sus manos por instinto, inquieto, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras su respiración se agitaba y el latir de su corazón aumentaba, comenzando a experimentar por primera vez lo que era el placer y la excitación sexual. James había comenzado a besar y lamer el miembro del chico, causando cada vez gemidos más altos. Fue hasta en ese momento en el que liberó las manos de Oliver, tomándolo ahora de las caderas sujetándolo con firmeza, mientras que el niño se aferraba a las sábanas, gimiendo suplicante por más. Cuando llegó a su punto máximo, el rubio comenzó a balbucear incoherencias sobre algo que le quemaba por dentro, tratando de decirle a James que parara. Más el mayor, que había entendido, no se detuvo, si no que comenzó a succionar y lamerle la punta, mientras acariciaba las piernas del chico. Sin poder contenerse más, Oliver arqueó su espalda y se derramó totalmente en la boca de James, jadeando al tratar de recuperarse. El mayor, satisfecho, bebió toda la leche del chico, hasta dejar totalmente limpia su mano y el vientre del rubio. Ya que su cuerpo le exigía ahora su propia liberación, decidió acelerar un poco más. Ni bien hubo acabado su labor, llevó sus 3 de sus dedos a su boca, mojándolos en su propia saliva y dirigiéndolos a la entrada del Oliver, dispuesto a prepararlo para el acto. Lentamente, introdujo uno de sus ellos en la estrecha cavidad del rubio, provocando que ese gritara momentáneamente, aunque luego se callara a sí mismo mordiendo su labio. El castaño volteó a mirar a Oliver, quien se veía estar sufriendo por el dolor, aunque hasta el momento sólo había insertado uno de sus dedos. Con cuidado, le rodeó la cintura con su brazo libre y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo y mimándolo para distraerlo del dolor. Al parecer, funcionaba, dado que Oliver correspondía los besos y caricias que le regalaba, mientras que él había comenzado a sentir un poco menos estrecho al interior del chico. "T-tengo que meter otro dedo" Le murmuró al oído cuando creyó que era el momento propicio. Oliver, quien sabía que James ya había esperado demasiado, prefirió retirar la mano de James de su interior y se alejó un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para poder sentarse, con las mejillas rojas y un poco avergonzado, abrió sus piernas y le ofreció su virginidad, iniciando a hablar con voz temblorosa

"J-James… T-tómame"

El rostro de James se tornó carmín. Nunca había imaginado a Oliver en una posición semejante, y tampoco esperaba ni por asomo que dijera algo similar. Sin embargo, se acercó a Oliver, dispuesto a saciar sus deseos. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y recostó de nuevo en la cama, tomando sus piernas y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura, acercó su virilidad a la entrada del rubio, comenzando a presionarla contra esta, aunque la duda lo inundó. "¿Estás seguro que puedo continuar?" Oliver sólo ronroneó y asintió suavemente. James le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que el chico le mirara a los ojos. "Te amo…." Susurró con timidez para después comenzar a besarlo en los labios, procurando que al penetrarlo no lo lastimara. Oliver gimió dolorosamente, aunque inmediatamente mordió su labio, tratando de calmarse. Un silencio gobernó entre ellos durante unos minutos, siendo quebrado tan sólo por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. El rubio más joven suspiró, con una expresión mucho menos dolorosa a la anterior.

"T-te puedes mover"

James tragó saliva, y nervioso, tratando de controlar sus impulsos, comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de no provocarle dolor a su joven amante, aunque sabía a la perfección que esto era imposible. Oliver comenzó a gemir entre lloriqueos, enterrando sus uñas en las sábanas de la cama mientras que derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, sufriendo, pero tras unas cuantas estocadas tortuosas, el dolor comenzó a aligerarse y calmarse, mientras una sensación de placer comenzaba a inundarlo. Poco a poco, el ritmo fue subiendo al igual que el éxtasis aumentaba en ambos jóvenes. Oliver sujetó el rostro de James entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso, el cuál fue bien correspondido por el mayor, que poco a poco, embestía al rubio con más fuerza y vigor. El más chico, trataba de acoplarse ante el movimiento marcado por su amante, sujetándose firmemente de la espalda del muchacho, mientras que el mayor le sujetaba de la espalda y la cadera, mordiendo de vez en cuando su labio. Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes al aumentar a cada momento la velocidad, llegando a un punto en el que les fue imposible seguir con el beso. Debido a la posición en la que estaban, James tenía la oportunidad de tocar el punto más sensible del chico, procurando siempre tocarlo, desatando gritos de placer en el rubio mientras que arqueaba la espalda como loco, además de apretar tanto su cuerpo que lograba hacer sentir una deliciosa estrechez alrededor de la virilidad del mayor, acercándose así cada vez más a su límite.

"J-James. si-siento que- siento que-!" Trataba de formular Oliver, más le era imposible entre cada jadeo

El mayor podía adivinar a la perfección a qué se refería el chico, pues él podía sentir lo mismo, disminuyendo un poco su velocidad, soltó el cuerpo del rubio y lo tomó de las manos, enlazando sus dedos con los de las delicadas manos del niño. Sin decir una sola palabra, le miró a los ojos, buscando su mirada ante el momento tan especial. Cuando Oliver sintió que sus manos eran sujetadas, abrió los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados con fuerza, chocando su mirada ámbar con la chocolate del castaño. Una leve sonrisa se posicionó en sus labios que fue correspondida por el otro chico. Se acercaron lo más que pudieron para chocar de nuevo sus labios. Con cierta dificultad, James volvió a embestir a Oliver, mientras que este sujetaba con fuerza su cadera entre sus piernas, manteniendo la unión de sus manos y sus labios en todo momento, sólo siendo separada por escasos momentos para tomar aire. Pero pronto llegó el momento en que ambos no aguantaron más y separaron sus bocas, aunque la cercanía se mantenía...

"J-James- ah... -JAMES!" Gritó el menor con fuerza

"O-Oliver!" Gimió roncamente el mayor

Ambos apretaron sus manos al sentir como ambos se fundían y convertían en un solo ser al unir su cuerpo y alma en base a su amor. Oliver arqueó la espalda mientras que James echó la cabeza hacia atrás. James derramó su semilla el interior de Oliver mientras que el chico lo hizo en su propio vientre. Agotado, James se acostó momentáneamente en el pecho del rubio, agitado y jadeando, salió lentamente de Oliver y de acostó a un lado de él, manteniendo la unión de su mano. Oliver, que aún jadeaba, giró sobre si y se recostó en uno de sus costados, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendole, recuperando el aliento al respirar por la boca. James hizo lo propio para poder quedar frente a su amado niño, con su mano libre acarició su mejilla...

"Te amo, James"

"Te amo, Oliver"

James extendió los brazos para poder rodear a Oliver, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Oliver, feliz, correspondió el abrazo y recargó su rostro en el pecho de James, sintiéndose seguro y querido. El mayor comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, manteniéndose ambos en silencio por unos momentos. Oliver comenzó a ronronear dulcemente mientras frotaba con dulzura su mejilla contra el hombro de James, mas cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda tiritó de frío, tratando de ocultarse en el pecho de James y cubrirse bajo sus brazos. James emitió una risa ahogada, estirando su brazos hacia un lado de la cama para poder alcanzar una sábana y poder cubrirse.

"¿Aún tienes frío?"

"Si me abrazas bien, no me dará..."

James volvió a reír y frotó la espalda del niño, dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios.

"Bueno, a dormir"

"Ok..." Susurró Oliver mientras se encogía y acurrucaba entre sus brazos... "Buenas noches James" Susurró.

"Descansa, Oliver" Sonrío James cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a descanzar.

...

...

...

...

"¿James?"

El recién mencionado suspiró, un tanto cansado.

"¿Si, Oliver?"

"¿Mañana puedo volver a quedarme a dormir contigo?"

El mayor se sonrojó levemente, aunque no dijo nada.

"Es que en mi cuarto me da frío" Murmuró el niño a manera de puchero...

El mayor suspiró pesadamente, aunque luego comenzó a reír...

* * *

_Y charararáaaan, he aquí, mi primer lemon!_

_Espero no haya quedado tan horrible como creo que quedó ._. ... En fin, críticas, tomatazos, chanclas mojadas, rosas y lo que quieras mandarme será bien recibido, gracias por leer!_


End file.
